pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rollout
Rollout is an exponentially powerful -type move introduced in Generation II. If the user has already used Defense Curl, then this attack's base power and its 5-turn intensity becomes effectively doubled. It is one of the most powerful Rock-type moves in Pokémon. In Generation IV and further, Lickitung can evolve into Lickilicky while leveling up while knowing this move. While Rollout is a very powerful move, it has two drawbacks - firstly, if at any point the attack misses, it ends. Secondly, unlike Fury Cutter, the user cannot do anything else while the attack is being used, which includes using items. A favorable aspect of Rollout is that it only uses 1 PP, regardless of how many times it successfully hits. Description |Attacks 5 turns with rising power.}} |An attack lasting 5 turns with rising intensity.}} |A 5-turn rolling attack that becomes stronger each time it hits.}} |The user continually rolls into the foe over five turns. It becomes stronger each time it hits.}} |The user continually rolls into the target over five turns. It becomes stronger each time it hits.}} |The user continually rolls into the target over five turns. It becomes more powerful each time it hits.}} Effects Learnset Gallery Rollout depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games4 = Rollout IV.png Rollout depicted in Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver |anime1 = Raymond Donphan Rollout.png Rollout being used by Raymond's Donphan |anime2 = Rochelle Donphan Rollout.png Rollout being used by Rochelle's Donphan Golem JE034 Rollout.png Rollout being used by a wild Golem Molly Hale Phanpy Rollout.png Rollout being used by Molly's Phanpy Whitney's Miltank Rollout.png Rollout being used by Whitney's Miltank Ash Phanpy Rollout.png Rollout being used by Ash's Phanpy Gary Golem Rollout.png Rollout being used by Gary's Golem |anime3 = Roxanne Geodude Rollout.png Rollout being used by Roxanne's Geodude Natasha Electrode Rollout.png Rollout being used by Natasha's Electrode Donphan Rollout.png Rollout being used by a wild Donphan Shiny Donphan Rollout.png Rollout being used by Shiny Donphan Tyson Donphan Rollout.png Rollout being used by Tyson's Donphan Graveler Rollout.png Rollout being used by a wild Graveler Geodude Rollout.png Rollout being used by a wild Geodude Golem AG138 Rollout.png Rollout being used by a wild Golem Lisa Jigglypuff Rollout.png Rollout being used by Lisa's Jigglypuff Ash Donphan Rollout.png Rollout being used by Ash's Donphan |anime4 = Roark Geodude Rollout.png Rollout being used by Roark's Geodude Graveler Golem DP046 Rollout.png Rollout being used by a wild Graveler and a wild Golem Ilta Rollout.png Rollout being used by Autumn's Miltank Trainer Lickitung Rollout.png Rollout being used by Trainer's Lickitung Trainer Lickilicky Rollout.png Rollout being used by Trainer's Lickilicky Ursula Jigglypuff Rollout.png Rollout being used by Ursula's Jigglypuff Graveler DP181 Rollout.png Rollout being used by a wild Graveler Ethan Donphan Rollout.png Rollout being used by Ethan's Donphan |anime5 = Team Rocket Golem Rollout.png Rollout being used by Team Rocket's Golem |anime6 = Quilladin Rollout.png Rollout being used by a wild Quilladin |manga7 = Masked Royal's Munchlax Rollout.jpg Rollout being used by Professor Kukui's Munchlax |other2 = Team Plasma Whirlipede Rollout.png Rollout being used by Team Plasma's Whirlipede |games2 = Rollout II.PNG}}